Akuma no ninja
by WILLIAM11
Summary: During the wave mission naruto fund an old box with two Akuma no mi the Magu Magu no mi and a made up one find out what the fruit is
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto or One piece in any way shape or form they both belong to their respective owners. **_

_**Plot: At the wave mission Naruto finds two devil fruits. The Magu Magu no mi and the Inu Inu Model Haundo(Dog Dog fruit model Hound... A Rottweiler with German Shepherd ears) Warning no kyuubi it is still inside Kushina Minato sealed it back into her. So let's see how Naruto like being Konoha's hell-hound!**_

* * *

"Aghhh god I got to go!" Naruto yelled as he walking to the house his team were staying on with the client and his family. As he walks he trips on a piece of Metal. "Oww that hurt." Naruto got up and saw it was a small side of a box. "I wonder what this is. Might as we'll find out." Naruto said as he dug up the box. As he looked at it is was made out of some kind of wood(Adam wood) with the sides made of metal, it looked extremely old a few cracks. "Wow old box wonder whats inside." Naruto said as he looked all around it trying to find a way to open it. "Crap I can't see a way to open it." Naruto said as he got a flash back to earlier this today.

* * *

**_FLASH BACK!FLASH BACK_**

Naruto don't put to mush chakra into the exercise or the wood will break apart. So unless you want the wood to blow apart SEND LESS CHAKRA! Kakashi yelled as he was annoyed because Naruto was bugging him all day about how to do the tree. "Okay Kakshi-sensei but how do I do that?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei. "Naruto GET OUT I AM IN PAIN AND DON'T FEEL LIKE DEALING WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled pointing to the door. "Gess okay Sensei I'm going Im gong calm down."`Naruto said as he left so Kakashi could pass out.(Naruto kinds 'kicked' kakashi's cast.)

**_FLASH BACK!FLASH BACH... over_**

* * *

"Mnnn I don't know why but I will enjoy this." Naruto said as he placed his foot in the over the box. "I always wanted to say this lets blow this popsicle stand." Naruto said as he pushed the same amount of chakra into the wood... and it did nothing. "OHh come on well mystery wood lets see how you like demon chakra!" Naruto yelled to nobody as he called upon the small traces of the Kyuubi's chakra he took in is mothers womb for 10 months.(He has 4 tails inside of himself but Kushina used a seal to filter it out it will become his chakra once he reaches 17) The wood blew up like there was dynamite stuffed in the box. "Aghghhghgh sweet kami that hurt!" Naruto yelled as he picked up his foot from the smoking remains of the box to find his sandals were destroyed and his foot slightly burned. He looked in the box and found two strange fruits one looked like an apple but the red was slightly darker and had orange cracks over it the other looked the like a strawberry that was black with brown at random spots. As he looked at the box once he took the fruits he saw one a slightly burned piece of paper. "Lets see _Deer reader if you find these fruits then they are yours the fruits give powers the apple is the **Magu Magu no mi **it will turn the eater into a magma man you can turn into it at anytime. The other is the **Haundo Haundo no mi **a hound man you can turn into a giant hound and a hybrid of the be warned once you eat one you will lose your __ability to swim. Als _Thats where the paper was burned.

"Sweet cool power Sasuke won't be to do sweet!" Naruto yelled as he ate the apple first. "AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH HOLY KAMI THAT WAS THE HOTTEST THING I EVER ATE!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the nearest pound not caring how dirty it was and took 12 big gulps until the burning stopped. Naruto walked over to the fruit as he opened his mouth once again and took the strawberry and ate it. "Agh that tastes like wet fur!" Naruto yelled as he picked up the paper and put it in his pocket.(Naruto looks like this Blue eyes of his father same red hair as his mother but short like Nagato and had a natural tan. Wears Black pants and orange shit with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back and kuni pouch on his right side of his pants) But shortly after he felt like something was tearing apart his essence. "AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as his body turned into magma and turned into a magma puddle on the ground. A hand made of magma came out of of the vocalic rock but that soon fell apart then came a big dog head came out but had the same results as the hand.

* * *

**Naruto's DNA CODE**

It is a mess the strands are barely holding together the DNA helix. On the right side was now a dark red that melted the strands the left looks like black and brown fur covering it, it was just pulling itself free from the strands. The strands starting to break the bottom to the top. As the last strand was about to break a golden chain came out of that last strand. It stuck itself into the red side somehow not melting. A bit lower from where the first chain came in another came out and struck the hairy side and so on till there was a web like pattern came between there. The last strand then started to cover the chains. Until the there where no chains left visible.

* * *

**With The puddle... I mean Naruto the next day**

The magma started to suck into itself until it took a human shape. It was finished it took the form of Naruto Uzumaki. "OHHH man what happened? Kami did I do this?" Naruto said as the area around him was as burned as Kelso when he cheated on jackie.. sorry I like that 70's show a lot. "Let's see if I got my powers." Naruto thought as he focused on his arm he felt a slight tingle to it as it looked like he was bleeding a bit until his arm was covered with the substance to test this out he pointed his fist at the pond and made a punching motion as he did so the magma arm send out a small hose of magma into the water cooling it and turning some of it to stone. "Sweet it works! Now lets see my animal form!" Naruto shouted as he turned his arm back to flesh and bone. While focusing on the dog he was supposed to become he felt another tingle but different. Naruto grew taller he gained a lot of black hair his out turned into a shout his teeth grew to k9's his ears retreated back into his head as a pair of dog ears came to the top of his head his nails tuned hint paws and finally he gained a tail.

When Naruto opened his eyes they where now look like rocks with glowing red cracks. **"Whoa this feels sorta weird. Crap need to get to my team! Better change back." **Naruto said as he focused on his normal form as he closed his eyes when he opened them he was normal once more. As he made his way back he trained in his new powers by turning his nails into claws and back and the same with magma. As he got back to the house he was grilled about where he has been. "Hey Kakashi-sensei cheek this out!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi as he turned his hand into magma. "Holy YamI Naruto what did you do!?" Kakashi yelled looking like he just saw ninja kami flip nina hitler off.

* * *

**What Naruto now has**

**Naruto made a new Mythical Z****oan and Logia fruit. He can still turn into magma and still is untouchable but when he turns hound he gains black fur with red where the brown should be. The eyes take the look of rocks with red glowing cracks. Gained the power to breathe fire and leaves flaming paw prints  
**


	2. on notice

_**I want to say sorry but if you read my work you should known I write fanfiction out of boredom. So yeah sorry I just had a fate night/stay fairy tail crossover idea that has been in my head for an month so until I write that I am putting all of my others on hold.**_

_**If you want it message me and ownership of witch ever story will be yours to do whatever you wish with but only four rules**_

_**1 no yuri or yaoi **_

_**2 follow the first rule**_

_**3 please don't fuck with the powers for most of the non-canon powers I put some effort into making and would not like to see those change **_

_**4 follow rule 3,2,1.**_


End file.
